one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Peacock Vs Hsien-Ko
Skullgirls Vs Darkstalkers! You want a shitload of weapons? They've got a shitload of weapons. Character Select (Andore Wrestling Ring) Announcer: Select your character! Intro (Hahahahahahmyheadhurtshahahaha, 0:12-0:47) Peacock is strolling down the streets of Maplecrest smoking a cigar and eating a chocolate bar, when suddenly, a large crowd of people run by her, stampeding her to the ground. She gets up and looks at the disappearing crowd, angered and confused, but shrugs. She continues walking, until George Bomb, a tiny 8-ball with arms, legs, and a fuse, runs up to her and starts pulling on her skirt, desperately pointing down the street. Annoyed, Peacock looks up, and spots an eerie figure slowly limping down the street, dragging two massive arms behind her. Peacock: What, a zombie? Meh, I can take care of a measly zombie. The Jiangshi, Hsien-Ko, continues to slowly walk up the street, while conversing with a small seal on her hat. Hsien-Ko: Are we nearly there? I’m tired. Mei-Ling: You’re a Jiangshi, you shouldn’t get tired. And we should be close; we should be able to find the Skull Heart somewhere around here, and then we can wish for mother back! Hsien-Ko: I hope you’re right, sister. Peacock: HEY! (Mystery Carnival, 0:15-0:23) Hsien-Ko looks up and sees Peacock staring her down at the end of the street. She bats a 2x4 with a nail in one end into her hand, changing it into a baseball bat, then into an axe, then a chainsaw. Peacock: This town ain’t big enough for the two of us. I suggest ya turn around and leave! Hsien-Ko, not intimidated, stands on her toes and holds her massive sleeves out in front of her, ready to battle. Hsien-Ko: I can tell this one likes weapons too! Mei-Ling: Hey, be careful, sis! Announcer: NOBODY BLINK! READY! FIGHT!!! Who are you rooting for? Peacock! Hsien-Ko! Draw! 60 (Mystery Carnival, 0:23-1:23) George Bomb hops up into the air beside Peacock, and she slams him high into the sky with a baseball bat as Hsien-Ko hops towards her; just as the Jiangshi propels her feet towards Peacock with a powerful kick, the Skullgirl gets her guard up in the form of a stop sign to block the attack. Hsien-Ko slashes with her massive claws, eventually knocking the sign away, but Peacock is quick to bring a chainsaw out of hammerspace to even the odds. The two duel quickly at close range, evenly matched with fast slashes nearly too quick for the eye to see, but Peacock suddenly pulls ahead by tipping her hat up and shooting a surprise explosive blast at Hsien-Ko’s feet. 56 A cartoonish hole opens up in the ground underneath Peacock, and she sinks into it, only to instantly come out of another hole underneath Hsien-Ko’s body and kick her into the air. Leaping after Hsien-Ko, Peacock smacks her a few times with a hammer before grabbing her by the throat and transforming the two into a thick cloud of violence, with only stars and exclamation points visible to signify the beating the Darkstalker is receiving. When Hsien-Ko goes flying out, she hits the pavement hard, and Peacock lands not too far away. The Skullgirl whips out a blunderbuss and fires several rounds at Hsien-Ko, but at the last second, the Jianshi takes a gong out of her sleeve and strikes it; a small shockwave emanates out of it and reflects all the bullets back at Peacock, knocking her back. This move creates an opening for Hsien-Ko to slide along the ground like a lawn machine, her claws rotating in front of her; they carve into Peacock, and then using her arms as braces, Hsien-Ko donkey-kicks Peacock into the air in front of her. 49 Jumping into the air after her, Hsien-Ko swings on a giant pendulum over to her opponent, cutting her up in the process, before swinging her arms; a large spiked ball on a chain swings out, and she smites Peacock into the floor with her large flail. Two large sawblades jut out the ends of her sleeves, and the Darkstalker slams to the ground; Peacock narrowly avoids the attack, but still takes a beating from Hsien-Ko rapidly slashing and kicking with her legs. Grabbing Peacock by the waste, Hsien-Ko throws her up into the air and starts spinning in place; Peacock lands on her spinning blades and takes lots of damage before flying out, though she handsprings back onto her feet in no time, closing her eyes and laughing. 42 Peacock: What a sucke... Peacock’s taunt is interrupted when a Servebot bonks into her face, making a squeaky noise in the process, and she frowns at Hsien-Ko for the ridiculously lame attack. Hsien-Ko throws another Servebot from her sleeves, but Peacock takes out a banjo and slides on her knees, deflecting the tiny robot back. Hsien-Ko slashes through it, only to get hit by a pie to the face, which then promptly explodes. Peacock rushes her with several punches and kicks, even getting in a few hits with the chainsaw, before turning around and seemingly walking away. Hsien-Ko leaps after her, only to suddenly be flattened by a Andy Anvil dropping from the sky. Tommy Ten-Tonnes promptly falls on top of Andy, followed by an Easter Island Moai and an African Elephant. Turning around, Peacock pulls a cannon out of nowhere and fires at the dogpile, sending everything flying with the sound of falling bowling ball pins. 30 Hsien-Ko flies backwards, but jumps back on her feet, and makes a quick dashing movement before disappearing. Instantly teleporting behind Peacock, the zombie slashes upwards with her claws while tossing several large knives out of her sleeves. They arc through the air as Hsien-Ko wraps a chain around Peacock’s leg and whips her into the air; she gets stabbed by the knives, before being thrown across the room. Hsien-Ko leaps into the air and starts running across it as if it were solid ground, catching up to Peacock and dropping two large metal balls out of her sleeves; upon reaching the Skullgirl, she swings them both, bashing both sides of Peacock’s head into a thin line. 23 Peacock shakes her head to return it to its proper shape, and bashes her knuckles together to intimidate Hsien-Ko. Unfortunately, this doesn’t work, as a shuriken quickly comes flying her way, and she needs to catch it in her teeth to prevent it from lopping her head off. After spitting it out, Hsien-Ko throws a knive, an axe, a spiked ball, a lamp, and several other objects she whips out of her sleeve. They bombard Peacock at different angles, not giving her time to retaliate against Hsien-Ko’s relentless spamming. It seems as if she has the upper hand... until the George Bomb from the start of the match suddenly falls down from the sky next to Hsien-Ko, blasting her away. Peacock gets up and brushes herself off. 15 Peacock: You done yet, wise guy? Hsien-Ko: Bye-bye! Hsien-Ko hops into the air and swings her large sleeves down; a large, single blade shoots out of them and stabs into the ground. Suddenly, from the impact zone, several massive identical blades shoot ouf of the ground in succession, quickly creating a wave of impalement travelling towards Peacock. In retaliation, the girl splits her hat open, and a flimsy robotic Peacock-like device spring out. Spreading its “wings” wide, peacock fires several tiny laser beams from each of its feathers, and they converge into a massive pink beam that scans downwards, destroying the advancing knives one by one before striking Hsien-Ko herself. After a massive explosion, the Darkstalker goes skidding back, and gets up, holding her head. 7'' Hsien-Ko looks up to see Peackock leaping through the air at her, a wicked grin on her face, and a massively obese 8-ball bomb in her hands. '''Peacock': TAKE DOWN! Peacock throws Lonesome Lenny at Hsien-Ko, but at the last second, the charm on the Darkstalker’s hat begins to glow. Inspired by her sister, Hsien-Ko leaps into the air and pulls her gong out of her sleeve once again; striking it, she creates a wave that reflects Lenny back towards Peacock. The Skullgirl falls to the ground and struggles to lift Lenny off of her, as Hsien-Ko lands a safe distance away and whips a sleeve into the air, sending out a large chain. Hsien-Ko: You’re gonna get hurt! Tenrai Ha! 2'' From the tip of the chain, several dozen large spiked balls fall down onto Peacock and Lenny, bombarding them. Lenny holds up for only a brief moment before he and Peacock take too much damage, and he detonates with Peacock underneath him in a large explosion. 'K.O!!! (Silence) Hsien-Ko stands still for a bit, before a tiny shadow forms on the ground in front of her. It slowly gets bigger and bigger, until finally Peacock’s unconscious body comes crashing down from the sky. Noting the swirly eyes and the birds flying around her head, Hsien-Ko turns around and hops away. '''Hsien-Ko: Were all those weapons just for show? Results (Hsien-Ko’s Theme) Announcer: This Melee’s winner is... Hsien-Ko! Misc. *For the rest of MP999's Season Two, click here: User:MP999 *For MP999's Death Battles, click here Category:MP999 Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music Category:2017